A Rose By Any Other Name
by FruitsBasketcase
Summary: Tohru has a secret admirer with a creepy streak. Is this guy a Lover or a Stalker? PG13 for future foul language, mostly from Kyou. COMPLETED!
1. A Creepy Stalker?

A/n: Lookit me multi-tasking I haven't even finished my other story and I'm starting another. I hope everyone likes this please review if you like it I get discouraged if I don't get feedback, I also go insane with worry.

A/N(again) 6/24/05: I've revamped this fic, or begun to, I'm going in and correcting the spelling.

Disclaimer: Hey, lets not get caught up in who does or doesn't own what, lets just say it may or may not be that I own Fruits Basket and it's characters. From a legal standpoint no I do not own Fruits Basket but then again several purchases of mine are of a Fruits Basket nature so who's to say.

* * *

Toru blushed, "A rose?" She was at her locker, "Who would have"

"Looks like someone has a crush on you Tohru, hey look there's a card." Uo grabbed the card from the dangling rose, "Hana, will you do the honors"

"Beware the hanged bud"

"What Hana"

"Oh, nothing." Hana smiled.

/Creepy, Hana never smiles./ Uo thought. "Here read the card." Uo thrust it at her.

"A symbol of my affection." Hana read.

"Yes, and?" Uo prodded. Hana looked at her. "That's it? Let me see that." She grabbed it from Hana's hand and read, "A symbol of my affection" She lowered the note "Wow, that's creepy. Who types a love note"

"Oh, I don't know, it seems kind of sweet, but I wonder if it's really intended for me. Maybe they put it in the wrong locker"

"That could be, but it's still creepy, and if it is for you, you might have a stalker. Hana we'd better walk Tohru home today to make sure she's safe, we should tell the guys about this so they're on their toes. A rival in love should keep them plenty protective"

"I agree, that note had a strange energy about it, it's waves were very different but I can't identify if they're good or bad"

Tohru put the note in her book, and removed the rose carefully from her locker. On the way home Tohru felt happy she'd never had a secret admirer before it was kind of fun, but she would have liked to write them a thank you note for the flower. Hana and Uo were walking up ahead carrying her books so she daydreamed a little staring at the rose. /I wonder what they meant "A symbol of my affection"/

"Tohru keep up how are we supposed to protect you from this creep if you fall behind where we can't see you?" Uo called.  
/What if Hana and Uo are right and he is a stalker, I might really be in danger./ "Coming" she called. /But he can't really be that bad if he's giving me presents can he/

The girls arrived at the house only to discover no one was home. "We'll just stay until they get back then." Uo said sitting down.

"Oh no, I couldn't impose on them like that. They didn't know you were coming! Please, I'll be fine until they get home."

"But Tohru I'm not sure it's safe for you to be all alone...What are you doing?" Uo cut off.

"I'm putting it in a vase, so it'll keep fresh. It is a beautiful flower I don't want it to go to waste, and it'd be rude to throw it away, it was a gift. You guys don't have to worry about me." She smiled.

Uo and Hana exchanged glances, they both knew she wasn't backing down. "Well at least let us search the house to make sure there's no one here." Uo said begrudgingly. They searched every room, every closet, even under the porch, and found no one. "Be careful Tohru, lock the door the second we leave, and don't open it for anyone you don't know, okay. And the second Shigure gets home tell him what's going on, I don't want you to be alone for a second okay?" Uo really didn't want to leave, but Hana seemed to think she would be fine for tonight.

"I'll be okay, Uo, I promise. The boys'll be home soon and I'll keep the door locked until they get here." Tohru waved to her friends and as promised, went inside and locked the door.

999

A/N: Please review I spent many hours I cannot get back writing this story and my only reward is your love and admiration.


	2. An Unexpected Delivery

A/N: Thank you all for reading this I'm very pleased at the reviewer turnout for this fan fiction I don't have to prod as much to get them. Everyone reading this now rocks wohoo! This is a pretty good chapter if I do say so myself I'm pretty happy with how it turned out cause the rough copy sucked I wanted to flame myself when I read it. On a side note I would like to mention a good point brought up by a reviewer, I spelled Tohru, Toru, but I've grown out of that, and have begun changing it to the correct spelling. updated 6/24/05

* * *

She started to prepare dinner, but a knock at the door interrupted her. She went to open it but then rebreed her promise to Uo "Don't open the door for anyone you don't know." "Um... Who is it?" She called.

"Delivery for Miss Tohru Honda." A man's voice called back.

A delivery for me? "I can't open the door, can you just leave it on the porch"

"I need a signature ma'am"

I can't open the door to sign. "Can't you sign it with my name, I'm really not supposed to open the door"

"I guess so lady. It's your package, I'll leave it right here next to the door for ya." /Gees, what a loon/ He signed the paper and left the package on the porch. Tohru waited till she was sure he was gone, and opened the door, to the right was a long box, she pulled it inside and locked the door again. It was dark so she turned on the light.

"Who would send me a package?" she wondered out loud as she pulled the lid off. Two dozen long stemmed roses lay inside and a small note.

"Not a single one more lovely than you"

Whomever was sending them sure got straight to the point, and didn't want her to know who he was. Tohru put the roses in a new vase on the table, and brought the other one upstairs to her room. "This will look lovely on my night-stand"

Shigure and Yuki came home together and, questioned Tohru about the door. She explained it away as best she could without lying, but not exactly telling the truth. The three began eating the slightly overcooked meal. Overcooked because Toru had left it on while tending to her package. Kyou came home half-way through the meal. "Oh, hi Kyou welcome home." Tohru greeted him.

"Hi." He mumbled staring at his feet.

"Where did you go today"

"None of your damn business"

"Kyou, be nice, Miss Honda was only asking to be polite, it's not like she really gives a damn about you." Yuki scolded.

"You wanna go rat-boy?" Kyou screamed lunging at Yuki, they hadn't had a fight in two days.

"Maybe I do but are you sure you're not tired from -" Kyou's hand shot over Yuki's mouth, muffling his words.

"Shut up!" Kyou pushed away from Yuki, and went up to his rooftop. Yuki looked at Tohru apologetically and went to his room.

Tohru picked at her food she wasn't feeling hungry, she was feeling confused, how could someone she didn't know like her so much.

Shigure sensed something was wrong with Tohru, he tried to spark a conversation. "These roses are just lovely, Tohru. You must have spent all day picking them"

"Oh I didn't pick them..." Tohru stopped. /I can't burden him with my problems, I've already worried Uo and Hana./ "They were on sale, so I thought, they would be a lovely centerpiece." I hate lying to him but until I know for sure I don't want to involve the boys. "If you'll excuse me, I'm feeling tired, I'd like to go to bed early tonight. Just leave the dishes in the sink I'll do them in the morning.

That night she slept fitfully, occasionally waking up feeling eyes on her, but seeing no one there.

* * *

A/N: It's me again please review and tell me if it was good or funny or sexy (Please note sexy is my word for excellent, due to the fact that others use the word "moist" and I hate that word.) Please remember if you haven't anything nice to say don't say it at all, unless it is viewed as constructive by at least three other people. 


	3. Soup?

A/N: In this chapter there is interest shown in Tohru by Yuki and Kyou. Yuki's is soft and sweet but Kyou's seems borderline creepy in reflection. Please pardon me for the part about the soup, I am really bad with food, and should stop putting it in my stories. Please read and review, if you're shy e-mail the review, I just want to know what you think, and I don't get much friendly e-mail so I wouldn't mind getting them, comments, suggestions, pictures, whatever. On an off topic does anyone else believe the Sohma's don't wear underwear? You never see any when the transform, suspicious isn't it?

* * *

When she went downstairs to do the dishes, Tohru found that they had already been done, so she started on breakfast. Kyou came downstairs first. "Tohru?" He looked around to see if she was the only one up. Seeing that she was alone, he felt safe to ask "Are you okay?" She was acting weirder than usual.

"I'm fine why?" She asked.

"You've been acting weird since yesterday, you keep screwing things up"

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to, I've just been...a little distracted"

"Well snap out of it!" Kyou yelled. /Why do I have to worry about her so much/ "I'm not hungry." Kyou went up to the roof.

"Mmm. Smells delicious Miss Honda, what are we having?" Yuki said entering the kitchen.

"Um...I...don't know!" Tohru was so distract, she hadn't even noticed what she was throwing into the pot she was stirring. "I think it's soup?" She really wasn't sure.

"Miss Honda, have you been feeling well?" He felt her forehead " You're burning up, you've been over working yourself again, you should go back to bed"

"Oh, but I couldn't, we have a test today, and I promised mom"

"No excuses, if you took the test in this condition you wouldn't be able to pass, and I'm sure your mother would understand if you miss one day"

Shigure had wandered in stretching his arms. "Tohru, are you feeling ill"

"A little"

"You should stay home, I have an appointment in town today so I can't take care of you, but Kyou doesn't seem to plan on going to school today, I'm sure he'd be happy to take care of you"

"There's no way I'm letting"

"Hush, Yuki you can't stay home today, you have a student council meeting"

"Fine." /He's right, I can't skip today./ "But if your condition gets worse, Miss Honda I want you to call Hatori"

"Oh, I don't think it'll get that bad I'll just take a nap and I'll be fine." Tohru said in her quiet cheery way, that just made Yuki worry more.

"I'll go up and tell Kyou what's going on, Yuki you take Tohru upstairs.

"Okay. Let's go Miss Honda." He guided her towards the stairs with his hand at the small of her back.

They walked up the stairs slowly, Tohru was a little dizzy, so she held onto the railing for support. /In this condition, I don't see how she could even think of going to school/

When Yuki tucked her into bed she was already asleep. "Sweet dreams Miss Honda." He kissed her forehead and turned the lights out.  
When Tohru woke up she turned to see Kyou sitting against the adjacent wall, he was staring at the floor. "Kyou"

"Tohru, you're up!" Kyou was startled. "Shigure said you were sick, do you feel any better?" He asked, concerned.

/I wonder how long he's been sitting there./ "I guess I feel a little better..." Her stomach interrupted loudly, "I do feel hungry though"

"I'll go make you some rice balls, stay in bed, I don't want you to get up too soon"

Tohru sat in bed, the light was off but sun filtered through the window and she could see the rest of the room clearly. She looked around, and then she saw it, she'd had a feeling it was there. A small origami rose on the window sill. She got out of bed weakly, and walked over to it. There was a note she hesitated before opening it. She was surprised to find instead of a short sentiment, a more personal note.

"I hope you will feel better soon. You are most beautiful when color fills your face"

/Hana and Uo can't be right about him, no one bad could write such kind words/

"Tohru, what are you doing up? You're still not feeling well enough to be walking around." Kyou put down the rice balls he was carrying and started to walk towards her. Tohru slipped the note into the pocket of her nightgown.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to let some sun into the room." She said pulling back the curtains.

Kyou felt her forehead. "You still have a fever, so you'd better get back into bed." He fluffed her pillow so that she could sit up and eat. Kyou had some too.

"These are really good." Tohru said.

"No they aren't, they're just plain rice balls, nothing in them to make them any good"

"It was still nice of you to make them for me, thank you"

"You're welcome"

Kyou left again so that Tohru could get some sleep, but she wasn't tired anymore. She tried to read a book, but all she could think about was her secret admirer . She tried to figure out who it could be, but realized she wasn't very good at deduction. She decided to ask Hana and Uo the next day at school, and fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Now review I command you, I have done my part by posting you must do yours by reviewing. 


	4. Back to School

A/N: I am please with how this chapter came out, I don't like to put Hana in because I have a hard time getting her right in character, but I think I did rather well. I'd like to dedicate this authors note to celarania who suggested I mention my reviewers in my authors notes to get more people to review. I was fully intending to do it anyway celarania, but I was planning on waiting to do it in chapter 6 or so. Shout out to knightsfairlady my most consistent reviewer, you rock wohoo! Helbaworshipper thank you for reviewing two in a row shall we make it three? Kyoskitten, B-chan77, starlighttwilight25-akito you all submitted one review so far, I hope you all submit more. And now a message to those who submitted a review to the first chapter but mysteriously disappeared after that, REVIEW! You guys were some of the best reviewers. If I forgot about you in this reviewer praise session please feel free to bitch at me in your next review.

* * *

Tohru slept through till the next morning, and ate a hearty breakfast to make up for missing dinner. "You sure are hungry this morning Tohru." Shigure said, "You must feel better.

"I do." /Because now I'm sure of it! He's not dangerous at all, he's just...shy/

"I'm not so sure." Yuki said feeling her forehead. "You may feel better now, but if you're not fully recovered you could have a relapse and faint in school"

"Oh, but I can't stay home two days in a row, I promise I'll be careful, and if I feel dizzy at all I'll go straight to the nurses office." She promised him earnestly.

"Okay, but take it easy, don't over exert yourself"

Kyou decided to go to school, so all three of them walked together. When they all got there Hana and Uo grabbed Tohru away from the boys. "Tohru are you okay, the Prince told us you were sick." Uo was concerned.

"We were very worried about you." Hana seemed relieved.

"We wanted to stop by after school but we both had to stay late." Uo hugged her to her own chest. "Tohru you must have been so scared with that stalker creep looming about"

"Oh! About that, you guys I don't think it's a stalker. I think he's just shy." "Why on Earth would you think that." Uo pulled away from her.

"Well he's sent me two more notes, and they seem sweet. I think whoever's writing them really cares for me that's all"  
"Two more notes?" Uo asked.

"May I see the notes Tohru?" Hana asked.

"Sure." Tohru pulled the notes out of her pocket.

"you have them on you? Oh, Tohru don't tell me you actually like this creep." Uo was worried for her friend, Tohru was a little too optimistic sometimes.

"I-I, no I just brought them so you guys could look at them actually. I was hoping you guys would be able to help me figure out who is writing them"

The girls walked over to a tree and sat down underneath it. Tohru laid out the notes in front of them.

"A symbol of my affection"

"Not a single one more lovely than you"

"I hope you will feel better soon, you are most beautiful when color fills your face"

"Well, I'll tell you one thing, if he's not a stalker, he sure seems to know a lot about you. Like how did he know you were sick?" Uo was still skeptical.

"Perhaps it is someone close to her." Hana said /These waves feel different but they feel familiar/

"Whoever it is has access to a typewriter, this lettering is too rough for it to be a computer." Uo pointed out.

Oh, this is so fun, it's like we're in a detective drama!" Tohru exclaimed.

Uo and Hana looked at each other "Great" They said in unison.

"Whoever wrote them is kind of poetic." Uo said.

"So lets re-cap, he's someone close to her, he has access to a typewriter, and he's poetic." Hana said. "That Shigure guy is a writer maybe it's him"

"Puh-lease! Hana, there is nothing poetic about that guy." /Plus he's a pervert, he's not good enough for our Tohru./ "If it's someone close to her my vote is for the prince. He has access to the typewriter too"

"You do have a point Uo, I think Prince Yuki is the type to give a girl roses too"

Tohru blushed "But why would Yuki, like me? I mean, he has his own fan club and so many girls smarter and prettier than me admire him"

"That's right and if you know what's good for you you'll stay away from him." One of the members of a small group of fan girls said. They had over heard the last part of the conversation as they were passing by. Hana got up so she could look her prey in the eye. The three girls ran away.

"Don't listen to them Tohru, you're more deserving of the Prince, then all those fan girls put together." Uo said glaring after the girls.

* * *

A/N: Please review I plan on mentioning reviewers again in this story and wouldn't you just love to be immortalized with a thank you in the beginning of a fantastic fanfic such as mine? Thanks for the idea celarania: 


	5. Who Loves Tohru Honda?

A/N: This chapter was no fun to write, only because it's 1000 degrees outside and my fans not working, I truly feel like a struggling author right now. I'm a couple of chapters ahead in my writing so as soon as I type it up on my computer I'll update, less than a week though. I must admit one of the coming chapters will make you cry, I cried oh and now I feel miserable about it. I'm trying to make my characters happy but the story doesn't want them to be.

* * *

After classes were over, Uo and Hana offered to walk Tohru home again. "No thanks you guys, I have to stay late to make up the test I missed yesterday." Tohru said standing by her locker.

"Then we'll wait for you." Uo said resolutely "We're still not sure this guy isn't a stalker"

"I'll be fine Uo, Yuki's staying late today, I'm sure he'll walk me home." She opened her locker to put her books in.  
"Another rose." Hana said.

Uo grabbed the note out of the locker. "Good luck on your test, I'm sure you will do well. Please wear this for luck." Uo read out loud. "Wear it"

Tohru picked up the flower, it had no stem. "It's a hair clip!" She started putting it in her hair.

"You're not actually going to wear that are you?" Uo asked.

"I think it's pretty, besides I need all the luck I can get, I think I studied the wrong material." She finished putting it in. "Well what do you think?" She spun around.

"Beautiful." Hana said impassively turning to Uo "I think perhaps it truly is Yuki sending those notes"

"Me too, it certainly is his style." Uo gave the note back to Tohru. "Come on Hana, I'll walk you home"

"Okay, we'll see you tomorrow, Tohru." Hana said. She tried to hide it under dark undertones, but she was relieved that her friend would be safely walking home with Yuki.

As they walked away Uo turned to Hana "Our little Tohru is growing up." She said in a motherly reminiscent tone.

"She certainly is." Hana sighed "It's beautiful isn't it"

"Yes. It certainly is. Hey Hana? If he makes her cry he's dead"

"No doubt." Hana allowed an electric current to flow from her body, it hit an unfortunate fan club girl near-by. The two girls stepped over her as they continued down the hall.

Once they had gone Tohru, re-read the note. She twisted a strand of hair around her finger. /Maybe it really is Yuki, I suppose it definitely could be/

"Cute"

"Huh?" Tohru jumped and turned around.

"I've never seen you twist your hair like that before. Miss Honda, you looked positively cute." Yuki said. Tohru blushed."You have a test your supposed to make up now right?"

"Yes"

"You should hurry, before the teacher gets mad, my meeting got cancelled but I'll wait for you and we can walk together"

"Okay. I'll see you in a little bit then." Tohru walked away. /Did he notice the flower/ Tohru was distracted throughout the whole test, but managed to pass by five points.

"How'd you do Miss Honda?" Yuki had been leaning against the wall outside the classroom.

"I passed." She said cheerfully.

"That's good to hear." They walked quietly for a while. "Miss Honda"

"Yes?" "Do you mind if we stop at the garden first? I'd like to give you something"

"That would be nice, sure"

When they got to the garden, Yuki brought her a basket. "The strawberries I planted are ripe, I want you to e the first one to taste them." He picked the biggest ripest one and put it to her lips.

She took a bite. "Delicious! These would make a wonderful tart." They stayed and picked strawberries and ate some, until they had enough to make a tart. As they left Tohru saw something out of the corner of her eye, hidden in the back of the garden area behind a tree./A...rosebush/

They walked home with the basket between them, their mouths red with berry juice.

* * *

A/N: OMG! Is it Yuki? Really? Why is it Yuki? Let's all flood the author with reviews about this! 


	6. I've Got A Secret

A/N: Oh it feels like ages since I put up the last chapter. _I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Kyo-x-Arisa-fan,_ that's so cool that I'm in your bio, you get a chapter all to your self, and not just any chapter a chapter that I'm certain you'll enjoy. If anyone else wants to put me in their bio I'll dedicate a chapter to you too if you want, and I'll try to make it one you'll like, just tell me you've done it. I must take the time to say that many assumptions are correct, this in NOT a Yukiru fic, I'm sorry but I don't like Yuki with Tohru so putting them together would make me hate the story and then I'd never update. I like Kyou to be happy, as long as Kyou's happy I'm happy, that doesn't mean that the secret admirer is Kyou though, I still don't know who to make it be. My list of options is still pretty wide open. Haru, Momiji, a random boy from school, Shigure's still in the running, Hatori, Kyou, I even thought of making it Uo for a little while for the very reason that I made her too paranoid about the letters, It could still be a stalker or Akito but that's to a lesser extent now, maybe it'll be a prank or true love.

* * *

When they walked in, Shigure was working in his study and Kyou had gone to do something after school. Tohru didn't know where he'd been going, but he'd been disappearing almost everyday for the past two or three weeks. Yuki went upstairs to do his homework, while Tohru went to the kitchen to start dinner. 

"Hm... Let's see, I think I'll make miso soup. That will go nicely with a strawberry tart." Tohru was feeling relieved in a way. Knowing who was sending the notes calmed her down. She knew she had nothing to be afraid of, if it was just Yuki. /But I mustn't let him know, that I know he's my secret admirer. I don't want to embarrass him. There's a reason he's hiding his identity, and I should respect his wishes until he's ready to tell me himself/

She reached into the freezer and pulled her hand back, surprised at what she saw. "An ice rose." /It's so beautiful/ She opened the note.

"Your beauty is as magnificent as your purity, before you, my heart was locked away frozen in time, but the love Ifeel for you has thawed my frozen heart.  
Thank you"

Tohru put her hand to her chest and a tear formed in her eye. This was the most beautiful thing anyone had ever said to her.

"Is something wrong Miss Honda?" Yuki asked entering the kitchen.

Tohru jumped "N-No, nothing." she blushed, putting the note into her pocket.

He wiped a tear from her cheek, and looked at her "Just some dust, that's all." she said moving to the stove. /I don't want him to get the wrong idea, I'm not afraid anymore. I, I'm falling in love with him too, oh mom, is first love really this complicated/

Yuki stayed at the fridge, he wasn't so sure that everything was okay. "Are you sure Miss Honda? You seem distant." "No, really I'm fine, I was just wondering where Kyou could be. He's been out nearly every night for the past three weeks. I hardly ever see him anymore." She turned to him.

/No, now isn't the time, she's too worried about that stupid cat./ "I'm sure he's just joined a club or made a friend." /I can't tell her where he's been. If she finds out she'll go on and on about how responsible Kyou is./ Yuki hated to admit it to himself, but perhaps Kyou was more responsible then him, and thus more deserving of Tohru's affection. Yuki left the kitchen to wash up.

Dinner was quiet, it had been for the past three weeks without Kyou there. Yuki at least didn't have to worry about a fight breaking out in the middle of dinner, causing his food to get cold.

After dinner Tohru went upstairs to do her homework, and Shigure went to finish his pages, they weren't due for a week but he liked to finish early and pretend he hadn't done them. He enjoyed finding new way to make his editor Mii, suffer. Yuki sat alone in the living room, he had some notes to go over for a test, and a few events to plan.

Kyou got home at eleven thirty, Yuki had fallen asleep on the sofa so he tried to be quiet. He was too tired for a fight. He went into the kitchen and reheated the soup. /Everyone else must be asleep./ He was getting used to eating alone, but he couldn't help but feel lonely. In the past three weeks he's only been home for dinner six or seven days, and those days he ate up on the roof so he could do his homework at the same time. He finished the soup and sighed. He got up to grab a piece of the tart Tohru made, when he heard a sound behind him. Tohru was in the doorway. "Want some company"

"Sure, want some tart?" He asked motioning towards the tart.

"No, that's okay. I think I'll just have some water." She said reaching for a glass from the cupboard.

They sat quietly for a bit, Kyou eating his tart, Tohru sipping her water. "How do you like it Kyou?" Tohru asked.

"It's okay, I'm sure it was better fresh." He said between bites.

"Um, Kyou? Do you mind if I ask you where you've been going? It's been three weeks an-" She stopped herself.

"Don't ask me that." He said with restraint. /It's too embarrassing/

"Okay." She wanted to tell him about her secret admirer, she didn't like keeping things to herself, especially from the Sohma's. She couldn't tell Yuki, she was pretty sure he already knew, and Shigure wasn't exactly the person you'd tell things like this to. "Kyou? Can I tell you a secret?" She asked.

Kyou looked up from his tart, surprised. "You want to tell me a secret"

"Uh-huh." Tohru nodded.

"Okay, but it'd better not be stupid, I don't need you wasting my time"

"I don't think it is, but can we go up on the roof, I don't want anyone else to hear"

"Okay." Kyou put his dishes in the sink and the went up to the roof.

They sat on the roof for five minutes...in complete silence. Kyou was getting mad. "Well? What's the big secret?"

Tohru inhaled and then pulled out the notes. One by one as she continued the story she laid them down before Kyou. She started at the beginning, how they thought it was a stalker at first, and how she knew it couldn't be. About the roses and how they deduced it was Yuki, here Kyou snorted stifling a laugh. Then she lay down the last note, the reason she needed to tell someone about it. "I think I'm in love with him too, but I don't know how to tell him. It'd embarrass him if he knew I knew."

"Why don't you leave him a note, tell him how you feel. That way he won't know you know who he is, and he'll know how you feel about him."

"How? Where would I put it that wouldn't give away I know who he is?"  
"How about in your locker? You said two of them were put in there, if you leave it there, it won't give away anything."

"You're right! Kyou that's a great idea!" She kissed his cheek, causing him to turn crimson, it was too dark to notice though. "I'm going right now to write it. Thanks Kyou!" She started on her way down and noticed he hadn't moved. "Kyou, aren't you coming?" She asked.

"No. It's a nice night, I think I'll just sleep out here under the stars." He watched her leave. "Damn!" He whispered.

* * *

A/N: What'd you guys think? Did you like it I liked it. Special note to B-chan77 Haru's in the next chapter aren't you excited, I am, I think I'll make him shake things up a bit. 


	7. Toru and ? Forever

A/N: Grrrr! knightsfairlady you're so mean to me sometimes, Feigns anger but gives up and bows head begging for forgiveness I know it's because you've put me to a high standard, being an author and all, actually I don't have access to a spell check. My computer's a bitch and won't allow me that simple pleasure, not on my word document, or from the internet, I live in poverty on the internet : ( .Set's computer on fire "That'll learn ya! HAHAHA!" On the same subject though I did go back and read it just after I posted and I was thinking of reposting but I was tired because I work an hour away from my house and I get no sleep and I got into an accident on the fourth just after posting chapter 5 ( I flipped my truck over onto it's roof, literally we're lucky I'm alive to post the rest of the story. ) Silently mourns loss of Romeo, my dear sweet bronco. and after telling my boss that, instead of giving me the fifth off she begged me to work, even if I had to take a cab and put it on the expense account later, and then took away one of my two days off this week. Picks up boss, throws out window on 15th floor of random building I never mentioned this but I was born in '85 the year of the Ox, I've got a black side too Grabs Haru in a buddy-buddy embrace "Amigo! Oh yeah, I forgot about the transforming thing sorry." Runs away from black Haru Ox, I apologies for venting on you guys, especially you knightsfairlady I'm just whining because I know you're right, consider that the last time I post without re-reading what I've written because that's what it comes down to. In lighter news YAY! It's Haru! I think I described him sexily too, I'm so proud of my descriptions in this chapter. I would also like to say that this is 1000 words longer than I usually post so rejoice it's a three pager! Woohoo! (finished editing 6/24/05, this is more for me than anyone else I suppose.)

* * *

The next day at school Tohru put the note in her locker, standing up so that when her secret admirer opened the door it'd be the first thing he saw. It was in a plain white envelope she had decorated with a heart in each corner, and written plainly in the center, "To My Secret Admirer", she had left early for school that morning so that she could put it in her locker before Hana and Uo got to school. They were still skeptical about the whole thing, she could see it in their eyes though they didn't want to say, so she didn't want to worry them any further. She also felt that this note was between her and Yuki and that some things should be private, even from the two people who mean the most to her. 

Tohru was distant the first half of the day, she couldn't concentrate, all she could think about were the notes and her secret admirer, Yuki. At on point she found herself drawing roses all over her notebook and unfortunately so did the teacher. "Tohru Honda, if today's math lesson isn't of any interest to you then perhaps you should go show the principal what it is that you think is so much more interesting!" The teacher said pointing to her new rosy notebook.

Tohru blush and got up from her seat "Yes ma'am!" She gathered her things and began to walk nervously to the principals office. /What are you doing Tohru? Pull yourself together, get your head out of the gutter or you'll be kicked out./ Tohru had never been sent to the principal's office before it was a little new to her, when she stepped in she gasped, the last time she had been in here there were so many people with her (The last time being when she had to leave school early because Haru had shown up to fight Kyou and Yuki had been sick already, the excitement of the fight made it worse so they had to bring him home on Haru's back. The next day all four of them and Shigure had a long talk with the principal about this.) and going in all alone it was enormous. Perhaps it was nerves or the recollection of her first meeting with Haru but she laughed to herself as she entered he room.

"Is there something you find funny, Miss Honda"

"N-No Mr. Otonashi (I Don't think they've ever mentioned a name principal-wise in the show this is a Maison Ikkoku reference by the way I do not own Maison Ikkoku Just in case the names familiar to anyone) I'm sorry." Tohru shifted her eyes to the floor, they were brimming with tears.

"Miss Honda, according to your teachers you've been distant all day and Miss Inigawa says you were doodling in her class. Is something wrong Tohru? As an educator it is my job to make sure that you are okay. A girl like you may require the occasional heart to heart if there is anything you'd like to talk to me about I am right here"

"No nothing's wrong I've just been a little tired lately, and I guess I just drifted"

"You are a good student so I'll allow this to pass, but if it happens again I will be required to punish you, do you understand"

"Yes, sir!" Tohru said.

"Then, you may go." She cheerfully headed for the door. "And Tohru, if you ever wish to talk, my door is always open"

"Thank you sir." She left his office just as the lunch bell rang, she headed for her locker. She checked it hoping to see that he had at least taken the letter, but it was still there at the back of her locker where she had left it. She was a little sad. /But he doesn't always leave them in my locker./ "I just need to give it a few more days"

"Give what a few more days, Miss Honda?" Yuki was right behind her.

She slammed the locker "Yuki, hi. I was just thinking out loud, ha ha." She laughed nervously. /I want him to find it on his own, if he sees it like this he'll be sure to know that I know/

"You weren't at lunch, so I came to find you. I thought you might be worried about being sent to the principal's office." "Oh, no I'm okay he let me off with a warning"

Yuki gave her a skeptical look. "Hana and Uo are waiting for us at the tree." He smiled.

"Oh? Where's Kyou?" /He came to school today, I wonder if something's wrong/

"I think he's ditching the rest of the day." /Every time I think it's the right time, she brings him up/

Tohru took her lunch and followed Yuki to the tree. She was nervous. this was the first time they had been alone together since she'd realized her own feelings about him and his letters.

"How are you feeling today Miss Honda"

"Oh, I'm all right, I suppose"

"Tonight's your first night back at work since you were sick. Are you sure you're okay to go?"/She still seems sick, and she has been stressed lately/

"I have to, I need to make up for the time I've missed, so I have no choice"

"I'll come by and walk you home then, just in case. It's not safe for you to be walking alone at night in any case"

"Okay, sure! It's a...date then." She blushed. Was that too forward of her? She looked at Yuki to see his reaction. He hadn't heard her perhaps, because he was greeting Hana and Uo. /I kinda wish that he had heard, maybe if I'm more forward about my feelings, he'll feel more comfortable telling me his./ Tohru sighed lightly. "Hi Hana! Hi Uo!" She greeted them happily.

"Hi Tohru. Did you pack any extra I didn't have time to make my lunch this morning." Uo said.

"Oh, well then of course you can have some of mine." She smiled and put her food between them.

Lunch soon ended (A/N: Sorry about the skip but nothing of interest happens at lunch so I didn't want to make you guys read about them stuffing their faces.)so they headed back to class. The rest of the day went by uneventfully for Tohru. She waited until everyone had left at the end of the day, then she opened her locker. "It's still here." She was disappointed. /But I have to be patient./ She put away her books and walked to the exit. Outside she was surprised to see Haru leaning against a tree, his eyes were closed but when the door closed behind her, he opened them.

"It's about time." He said.

"What?" Tohru was confused, had Haru been waiting for her?

"Yuki seemed worried about you, I figured I'd walk you to work today." He was lying of course. The truth was he had been watching over Tohru making sure she was safe. At first she was just competition for Yuki, but this wasn't about Yuki. This was about Kisa, Haru had been watching over her for about a year now, making sure she was safe as a sort of silent show of appreciation for Tohru taking care of Kisa. At first it was just shooing away the occasional fan-club girl, but now something strange was happening. He wasn't sure if it was good or bad but he wanted to protect her through it. So they walked quietly for a bit until they were about half-way to the hotel.

"How has Kisa been?" She asked. She couldn't get it out of her head. /I must be acting really strange, if Haru feels it's necessary to walk me to work/

"Fine. She's been asking to go and see you. Maybe I'll bring her by next week"

"That would be wonderful!" Tohru smiled. "We could all go on a picnic." /That will help me relax a bit/

"Sounds good, I'll tell Kisa." Haru smiled back. He wasn't much of a smiler, but something about the way she smiled, had compelled him to smile as well, and then blush. /I used to think that Yuki was the only one who could make me feel this good about myself, how could she make me smile so easy, like it was nothing/

"Oh, we're here! Thank you for walking me Haru." "Like I said it wasn't for you or anything, I just didn't want Yuki to worry whether you had made it to work." Haru became fascinated with his feet.

"Right! Of course, but it was still very nice of you." She kissed his cheek and went inside.

Haru blushed wildly /I think I'm beginning to understand how everyone feels about that girl./ He felt the spot where she had kissed him. /But I couldn't do that to Yuki./ He glanced up for the first time and noticed he was being watched by a rather old couple of women. They had seen the whole thing and were whispering to each other. /Lousy old biddies./ He thought. "Why don't you...two...Old Crones buzz the Fuck Off." He screamed angrily. Now these two old women knew nothing of the zodiac, the Sohma family, or Haru in particular, but his tone and the bench he had just lifted over his head was enough to get them to high tail it out of there. He put the bench down with restraint, he really felt like throwing it still even without a target, instead he sat on it. He drew in a deep breath and began counting backwards from 20, and returned to his calm white state. After a few moments with his eyes closed he looked up, and realized he had absolutely no idea where he was, but realizing he wouldn't get anywhere if he didn't move, he began his 2-3 day journey back home.

* * *

A/N: So let me explain what happened here. I had this all written out in my notebook, and I was typing it onto my computer and suddenly decided "wouldn't it be great if Tohru got in trouble?" So literally I made up half a page with the whole principal thing which I wasn't sure about principal? Dean? Headmaster? Too many words for the same job! Grrr! and the at the end here where Haru yells at old women...I just wanted him to be violent...and to demonstrate how he's changed a bit, I think because of Tohru, in that he calmed himself down, it didn't take any extreme action to stop him from killing the old women, but he still gets easily lost, oh well review it's hardly worth reading if you don't care enough about the progress of the story to add your two cents to the moneybag of input. Oh BTW I didn't re-read this it's just too long and it's past midnight so I apologies for any major mistakes, but you guys should be in awe that I don't make more with the lack of a spell-check . ; ) 


	8. All Work and no Play

A/N: I didn't realize how short this was until just now. I made it longer but it's still shorter than it should be, not too too much happens either but this is important to the next chapter which is heavy with happenings. I'll try to post the next one sooner, but typing it up is such a pain. I hope you like this chapter everyone, I have introduced Momiji in this one but he's only mentioned he won't appear until later. (Updated and revamped 8/7)

* * *

Tohru started working, work was the only place where she could completely concentrate on the task at hand. Scrub the toilet. Clean the shower. Wash the counter. Mop the floor. She was always too busy to think about anything else. The other two women she was working with were glad to see her back, while she ran around doing everything they had time to sit and chat.

It was nearing the end of the night and there were only five rooms left to clean. The other two women had been sitting and talking in the hallway. Tohru entered another room, turning on the light, she passed through the bedroom and began in the bathroom. Scrub the toilet. Clean the shower. Wash the counter. Mop the floor. She finished rather quickly, it being the end of the night she had worked herself up to speed. /Now for the bedroom./ She walked into the bedroom and started to remove the sheets, when something fell off of the pillow, she reached behind the side table to get it. She looked at the envelope for a moment, her eyes widened and she ran out into the hall, she looked in every direction /Gone/. Then she remembered the two women on the couch and turned to them hurriedly. "Please, did you ladies see anyone enter this room"

"Why yes dear, a young boy. He said he was a friend of yours." The older of the two responded.

"He was so adorable wasn't he?" The other one said, turning to her friend.

"What did he look like?" Tohru asked.

"Well," The older one replied realizing this was important to Tohru "He had blonde hair, brown eyes, he definitely couldn't have been all Japanese, you know. I'd say he was part German"

"German?" She walked back into the room she'd come out of and sat on the bed. /But...that can't be right, can it? That sounds just like Momiji. Does Momiji know my secret admirer? If he does maybe he'll tell me if it's Yuki, then. But do I really want to know/ Tohru looked down at her hands, and remembered the note she was holding, she had still yet to read it.

"Tohru,  
You mean the world to me. I want you to know, who I am now, is all because of you"

"There was no rose with this one, that seemed a bit odd to her. She read the note again, and blushed. /He used my name this time. But who is he? Could it really be Yuki/ Tohru walked back out into the hallway where the ladies were discussing how odd she'd been acting. She sat down and sighed lightly.

The ladies exchanged looks. "Maybe you've been working too hard too soon, you go home now, it's about time we did our share of the work dear." The older one told her raising to her feet. The other agreed and began to rise herself. "You're still a bit pale dear. Overworking yourself when you're still sick, will do you no good in the end." The two women would accept no response from her and began work on the remaining rooms.

Tohru stayed seated for a bit. She had read and re-read the note several times. She looked at the clock , she had about an hour before Yuki would be leaving to get her she estimated, so if she left now she would probably get home before he left. /I should be fine alone, I don't feel sick at all anymore./ She put the note in her pocket and started towards home.

* * *

Yuki looked up at the clock /Maybe I'll leave early and surprise her. It must get boring near the end of the night, I'm sure she'd enjoy some company./ "Shigure, I'll be leaving to get Tohru now." He popped his head into the kitchen.

"Oh, thank goodness." Shigure looked up from the burnt item he'd been trying to turn into a sandwich for about ten minutes now./There was no way we were eating tonight./ He threw the sandwich into the near-by garbage. "Now we wont need to order take out." He smiled.

Yuki glanced at the pathetic attempt at a meal his cousin had created. /Yes, thank goodness for Tohru/

/It figures I finally get home at a reasonable time and they try to kill me with that moron's 'food'. Why didn't Tohru at least leave snacks/ Kyou thought as he got up to head for the roof.

* * *

A/N: Pleasie please review! Please! 


	9. The Walk Home

A/N: Yay an update from our favorite author...ME! this chapter is short but full of happenings, so many happenings, so many sad happenings. I cried as I wrote it and I've read it six times since then and I cried each time, don't worry I'll make it up to our dear sweet Kyou. And this is still not a Yukiru fic I promise. 

I have some news that you'll all enjoy, first Monday, August 2nd is my birthday! I'll be 19 then wohoo! But I unfortunately have jury duty that same day, what a bummer the first time I get jury duty and it's on my birthday, so I'll be expecting e-cards from all of you for my birthday or "congrats on your jury duty" Cards.

Shouts of joy I have surpassed myself I have 80 reviews so far and my other fic's only got 71! (Edited 08/07/05)

* * *

Tohru walked slowly, she didn't have to hurry, she had an hour before Yuki would be leaving the house to get her. She thought about the letters, and Yuki. /Maybe he had Momiji bring it to me. Why else would Momiji have come in without saying a word? I've been friends with Yuki for so long now, I've never noticed his feelings before, but now I can see it sometimes when he looks at me. I don't want to be more than friends with Yuki, but when I read his letters, he's bolder and his words are so beautiful./ "Yuki...may be my first love!" She realized. Unfortunately this was before she realized that Yuki was coming up the path towards her. She blushed.

Yuki turned crimson, the words he'd always wanted her to say, could she really have said them. "Uh...um...ah what did you say, M-miss Honda?" he stammered.

"I...uh...I s-said" /Just tell him Tohru, he needs to know how you feel before he can tell you how he feels. I wish I wasn't the one who had to say it though./ "I said you might be m-my first love." She whispered the last word, blushing, and staring at her feet.

"Miss Honda..." Yuki intoned softly "That's wonderful!" He smiled genuinely, his heart bursting. "I've been waiting for you to say that for so long"

"I know how you feel, I've felt it for so long it seems." Her heart beat faster as she realized what she had said, and that he had accepted it. They started to walk again.

"Miss Honda, may I hold your hand?" Yuki asked, slowly gaining confidence.

"Sure!" She blushed, presenting her hand to him.

He grabbed onto it, not tightly, but he made it clear that he never wanted to let go. They walked slowly, in silence a bit longer. "Should we go on a date now?" He asked.

"Hmm...I suppose that is what we're supposed to do." Tohru said, still awkwardly aware of his hand in hers. They walked silently for another short while.

Yuki stopped and turned to face her. "Miss Honda, will you go to dinner with me?" He asked holding her hand in both of his.

/His hands, are the ones that wrote the notes. When I look at him I feel nothing. How can I fall in love with the notes, and not the man that wrote them? His hands.../ Tohru closed her eyes and concentrated on the hands enveloping her own, an unseen tear formed at the corner of her eye as she recalled the beautiful words they'd written "Okay. I-I'd love to." so said just above a whisper, and smiled lightly.  
He smiled back at her and kissed her delicate hand. They had stopped a little ways from the house, had they looked up they would have noticed Kyou. He had heard the whole thing. He sighed to himself /I should have told her when I had the chance, should have just said what I needed to say./ He wiped at the moisture forming at the edge of his eye. /I'll let her alone now, if she wants to be with him then I don't want to burden her with having to chose./(She might not chose me.)/ He soon found himself covered in cats. "I don't care if it's out of character, for the first time in my life I'm not angry," He said picking up a small gray cat, "I'm just really...really...sad." He hugged the cat close to him, wiping his tears into the cats warm coat.

* * *

A/N: I have so many wonderful new reviewers but where did my old ones go? Don't you guys love me any more? B-chan 77 still loves me now I have new ones like AnimeFreakVee52 Waves fervently Thanx for reviewing! have we seen each other somewhere before? Kitsunedemon that's a cute name :) riceball I see you everywhere you should get an account. the invisible fan - I see you. everyone else must have fallen ill or lost computer privileges I'd hate to think they just don't like the story...or me. :( please review it'll make the starving children in china happy. 


	10. The Answers I Seek

A/N: important: Yay! Some of my dear reviewers have returned! I missed you all so much! I knew you couldn't hate me! I must speak with everyone privately! find your name don't read it all you'll get a headache I know I did. b-chan77: You review me all the time, you've become one of my most frequent reviewers, It's always so nice to see someone familiar every time, and you're never mean to me ever. If you keep spoiling me like this I might start thinking you like me. nightfall2525: Oh I know what you mean sweetie, I have the same problem, I try and try and try like 5 times and I have to keep re-typing it too, then I just give up, this also happens when I add in my authors note to the story, because I add this stuff in after I upload, then once I do get it posted it's usually half as long and not as funny as the original. thank you for reviewing this time, and actually you can e-mail your review to me if it wont post darkness Sweetheart2000:Welcome to my loyal reviewers panel, please take a seat on my right, next to b-chan77. I'm glad you like the story enough to become a loyal reviewer please note this means you must agonize every second of the day over the following: My personal news, My most recent chapter, and the next chapter I'm going to post and weather or not I'll post early. In addition you must solemnly swear that you will check the site at least twice a day to see if I have updated. Do you swear? krenya-alenak: Yes he has to say it's out of character I had to lighten the mood to prevent reviewer suicide rates from going up. I love the Yuki/notes dilemma too I think it may be the only foreshadowing I intentionally put into the story. Also you've reminded me to mention this to everyone I'm not really trying to foreshadow anything and I'm not trying to confuse you guys, I'm just letting things unfold as they want to unfold in the story, I'm trying to confuse Tohru and her own confusion is what causes her thoughts to jump erratically. celarania: I hope you're feeling better now, Please don't strain yourself I don't want to lose one of my best reviewers, when you feel better there's a place at the loyal reviewers table just for you! Thank you for the well-wishes I had a happy time even though it was spent with strangers, there's a story extra on my jury duty immediately following this chapter, which I'll be writing tomorrow before I post this chapter, just after I get back home from deliberation. In case it changes you should all know I'm voting guilty as of now. juri14: It's okay that you haven't reviewed in awhile it my own fault for telling you-know-who to tell you when I post instead of telling you myself. I glad you plan on keeping up now I'll call you and tell you when I post things so you don't have to check as much, and hey you still get a seat at the loyal fan table after all you're practically family. sailorchix: thank you for reviewing me you're right about the twist and turns to come even I don't know what I may do next. I talked a lot to all the other reviewers so I feel like I need to say more to you...Hey what was that NO about at the beginning of your review? Was that about something you didn't like or was it in response to something I wrote in my authors note? Nobody's ever said I'd captivated my audience that makes me happy, I really hope you plan on reviewing more. kagura tora-san: I'm glad you're a kyoru fan although I suspect that you are much like me in that it doesn't matter as long as our dear sweet kyou is happy, don't get me wrong in that sentence I may have said our...kyou but he's 98 mine and 1 yours and the rest belongs to these other nice people. daine-wildmage: I'm glad you finally settled on a name you kept changing it and I was getting confused. Oh! I'm your idol! That's soooo sweet! I love you! I just noticed you updated your bio. You can have a seat right on my left side at the loyal reviewers table! Order whatever you like I'm paying, anything for my biggest fan! I love you almost as much as my Kyou plushy...well almost half as much...nothing comes close to the love I feel for my Kyou plushy. silversteel228: Here's your answer there is indeed more than 9 chapters I'll even go as far to tell you that there's more than ten. I hope to be seeing you review again soon. You seem really nice and I like nice reviewers. I'm sure this chapter is as good as the others so I'm sure you'll enjoy it. lhuntathraeil: even if you only said kawaii! you still took the time to tell me what you thought of the chapter which is more than some people ever do so I appreciate it very much. And you do usually say more so I know you just didn't have anything else to add so even if you just write yay! update I'll be happy just to know you're still there. anonymous reviewers: I usually don't respond to anonymous reviews because they usually don't come back but I will this one time although I urge you all to get an account it'll help you return to your favorite stories and keep track of the reviews you post and stuff. If you guys already have an account tell me who you are so I can thank you properly. midori-chan: Here's the more you requested, KYORU FOREVER! Yuki's creepy any way so who cares if he's crushed. MwaHaHaHa! moonstar: you mean it so I'm really your first, they say it hurts the most the first time but after that you start to crave it...sorry sometimes I think a dirty old man lives inside my brain. It was a good review though. HaHaHa! I just realized that I reviewed your review...update soon okay? Ha! LOL! estefani: I'm glad you like it and think I should keep writing I hope to see you review again your review keeps making me think of that song "Keep on truckin" Which makes me think "ChugaChugaChugaChooChoo." Which makes me think of chitty chitty bang bang which makes my think of ...well you get the idea, I'm easily distracted. sodasgirl678: Thank you for reviewing and wishing me a happy birthday. and I'm glad someone's impressed, now I'm not alone. I'm glad you really like the story and most of all i'm glad you said HOWDY! antoinette: I here-by solemnly swear never to torture Kyou in this fic again. why do bad things happen to good anime characters? You can't have the good with out the bad though so just imagine how good it will now get. Faye-child: Tohru will never love Yuki, even in the show it is clear through my crazy eyes that she finds him creepy, Momiji doesn't fall for Tohru he will never be a sexual being in my eyes, I hate Kagura so I don't plan on putting in her reaction. I think Haru just really respects Tohru more at this point, oh pretty rose petals! No body likes Yuki (Although I must admit that in rat form he's as cute as can be!) and I answer stupid questions all the time, Even ones people don't ask me. I'm finally done with this long note! I can't believe it's longer than the story! I really must have a lot of fans huh? You like me you really like me! (Edited on 08/07/05)

* * *

Tohru sighed /It's been three days since I wrote the note to him. Even though I'm going to dinner with him next week, I wanted him to know how his notes made me feel before then./ She had checked between every class yesterday. Today she remembered Mom always said a watched pot never boils. So she hadn't looked since lunch-time. It was now the end of the day. She opened the locker, her eyes squeezed closed. Slowly she opened one eye, then the other. It's gone. Another note was laying down in the locker. She looked at it and was shocked to discover it had been hand written.

"I couldn't sit by and let you slip away. I'm not who you think I am. I will step aside for now, if you knew me, I fear you would not love me"

She clutched the note to her chest, a tear formed in her eye. Then this, this must mean it isn't Yuki, that explains why I couldn't love him. But whoever it is doesn't know yet...just how much...I love him. She whipped away the tear.

"Hi Tohru!" A young blonde boy greeted her.

She jumped and turned around "Momiji? Hi!" /...Blonde hair, Brown eyes...German.../ "What are you still doing here"

"I was waiting for you silly, I thought I could walk you home." He smiled up at her under golden locks. "What was that note you just put in your pocket? Is it a love note? Is it from the same person who wrote the other one."

"Momiji, what do you know about that note!" Tohru said instantly. "I Need you to tell me everything you know about it."

"Well, I was going to visit my dad, when I saw a note on the floor, it had your name on it, so I asked the two nice ladies where you were, you were cleaning so I put it on the pillow."

"You didn't see anybody put it there or drop it?" she asked her hope diminishing.

Momiji shook his head sorrowfully, "No." He knew his answer was not the one she had been pressing for.

"I'm sorry Momiji, I have some things to think about, I'm afraid I wouldn't be very good company right now. Do you mind if I just walk home alone."

"No, that's okay." He said with false cheer. "I can walk you home some other time."

"Hey, Momiji." She called after him suddenly remembering something.

"Yes." He turned around.

"We're all going on a picnic tomorrow, would you like to come."

"Sure! YAY, I get to go on a picnic with Tohru!" He skipped down the hallway no longer faking his joy.

Tohru smiled after him. /That, really didn't help me at all though. Yuki most likely isn't the admirer, and that's all I do know. It could be anyone, even Momiji could be hiding behind a secret admirer identity. But if it isn't Yuki maybe.../ she shook her head. /Get a grip Tohru, that kind of thing does only happen in fairy tales. The prince isn't always perfect, and the girl doesn't always love him instantly, whomever it is might not be the man of your dreams./ She scolded herself, because while she is indeed naive not knowing who her admirer is, was beginning to make her worry he might not even exist.

Tohru began to walk herself home. /With every new answer I have two new questions, if Yuki definitely isn't the admirer then how do I explain to him...how do I even begin to make up for leading him on, when my heart belongs to someone else/

As she approached the house she noticed Kyou up on the roof again, he seemed unhappy. /Maybe I should go talk to him. I not in my most cheerful mood right now, but making him feel better might make me feel better/

* * *

SPECIAL JURY DUTY EXTRA:  
We'll start when I arrived on my birthday August 2nd.  
My mom had to drop me off because my cars getting inspected, and as we're sitting in the car outside the court house place thing I asked her where I'm supposed to go so she starts broadly pointing and looks completely foolish to everyone outside the car, who of course was a cop and the only cute bailiff in the Rhode Island court house history! So I got out of the car sheepishly and walked past the cop and cute bailiff (who nodded at me.) and I walked towards the entrance which led to the first floor, I then walked through a metal detector being guarded by a man who has some serious hesitation problems, because literally I had left that area and was waiting for the elevator when I heard him call to me "Jury lounge 4th floor, elevator on the right"  
The elevator...I tell you no lie it was like the Hollywood tower of terror ride in slow motion, it made me seasick, that's a feeling you never get used to. when it stopped 2 seconds later at the fourth floor I stepped out uncertainly and walked straight, there didn't seem to be any better direction to go in, at the end of the hallway there was a guard who I gave the most frightened look to and he pointed the way to a desk I was to check in at. At the desk area I handed them my summons and they asked for my I.D. As I got out my I.D I said "It's my birthday!" And they both said happy birthday and the older on handed me my juror badge and pointed towards the room to his left (my right) and said "there's a room to the left and to the right if that ones too full." so I went to the room on the right which was near empty. I sat against the wall there was about ten people in there all together. I had brought two mangas to read (Fruits basket#4 and D.N.Angel#3)but I felt uncomfortable reading in front of strangers so I left them in my purse. The T,V was on anyway so I kinda watched that and looked at the other people called to jury duty some of them were creepy looking.  
After about a half an hour to forty five minutes, they came and brought everyone to another room where they swore us in as jurors and then brought us back to the same room. After that I sat in the main room against a different wall in between two women. One of them left to smoke when the guard called out a smoking break, she left the woman on her other side in charge of guarding her crossword puzzle so no one else would do it, so i immediately pretended to grab it and fill it out we all laughed I'm so funny!  
After a few minutes I went to the vending machine, to get some cheetoes, they were reasonably priced too (50 cents!) So I put in a dollar and then punched the numbers and the machine started pushing them forward, but then stopped suddenly! I popped my head back into the other room which was 2 feet away and asked my new friends "Is it wrong to kick a vending machine when you're on jury duty?" they all said no and then assisted me in beating up the stupid machine until it released the cheetoes. When I say they assisted me I just mean they told me to hit it harder none of them touched the machine. And at last I got my cheetoes! They were the best cheetoes ever too.  
A few moments after I finished the cheetoes an announcement came on calling our numbers if we were to go to a court room to possibly be selected for a case. About 35-45 people were called and I was one of them. But my five new friends were called too. We filed into a court room where they made us swear again to uphold blah blah blah... Then we sat and immediately had to stand again when the judge came in. They asked all these questions to make sure we didn't know anyone involved, then they called 14 names and I was one of them I was juror #8 which is the best one it's the first seat on the top row so you're right near the action. They had us give our name and occupation and any spouses name and occupation and any grown children's name and occupation so when it was my turn I said "FruitsBasketcase (You didn't think I'd give my real name did ya?) I'm a photographer in Mass.(I can't spell it) and I don't have any husband or children." and after everyone said who they were and what they did they asked us other questions pertaining to our ability to stay impartial due to the nature of the case. The case was a criminal trial so we're lucky it didn't take longer than 4 days(The judge was too, his vacation starts Friday he was close to missing it.) It was a second degree sexual assault case so they were very careful in selecting. For a bout an hour and a half they asked questions, someone would have a problem and they would side-bar with the person and that person would leave, then they'd call someone new and ask them all the questions and they'd more often the not right off the back have a problem and side-bar and leave. One really hot guy that worked at Shaw's side-bar'd and left I wanted to go with him (if you catch my drift). When it hit twelve we adjourned for lunch and me and my new friends went to the cafe la France at the arcade and then we came back. We all talked in the deliberation room before we went back in and one guy I remember who had side-bar'd three times already but hadn't left, said "I wonder which one of you is going next." And I said "Which one of us? It's gotta be you, you've side-bar'd so much you're practically a lawyer!" And sure enough he was the next to go, and I couldn't help myself I whispered to the people around me "See, I told ya!" He was one of the last three or four to go I was glad because the lawyers kept looking at me, I was sure they were thinking of dropping me too. I'm glad they didn't though. If you guys want the rest of this super jury extra I'll continue next time but it was getting too long this time. 


	11. True Love Realized

A/N: I really wanted to make them kiss in this chapter but no matter how hard I tried I just couldn't make them do it, I marked all the times I wanted to make them kiss (like this). Maybe next time though. I put them on the roof again, I like the roof, it's my favorite Furuba setting, my second favorite is Ayame's shop. The most romantic moments between Kyou and Tohru happen on the roof, and the most exciting things happen at Ayame's shop. I really like Hana's house and the hotel Tohru works at too. I know the sites been glitchy lately guys so I won't be murdering anyone who doesn't review, but I really hope that you guys would review this when the glitch clears, or e-mail me. Please enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

Kyou lay on the roof, his head resting on his hands. He stared up at the stars, he didn't have to go anywhere today, so he wanted to spend the day away from everyone in the house. The only good thing in the house was Tohru's cooking. Not Tohru, Kyou couldn't look at her since the other night.

Tohru popped her head up over the edge. "Kyou?"

He turned over onto his side to face away from her. "Go away." He called over his shoulder.

"Kyou, are you okay? You've been up here every day this week"

"I'm fine." He grumbled.

"Can I sit with you for a bit?" She asked sitting down next to him.

"I guess, since you already have." He replied.(1)

She stared up at the sky,(2)"The stars sure are beautiful tonight." She said grasping for a topic that wouldn't anger him.(3)

"What do you want Tohru?" He asked as he sat up to look her in the eye.(4)He struggled to stay firm, looking her in the eye was almost more than he could bare.(5)

She was startled by the intensity in his voice and the pain the moon was reflecting in his eyes(6). "I want..." /I want it to be you/(7) But she was even more surprised by the sudden realization she had come to.

"It's about those notes isn't it?" He broke away from the stare. (8)/It's no good for me to even try, to her I'm only a friend./ "Well what is it? You're dating Yuki, isn't that what you wanted?" (9)She wanted it to be him! That's the only reason she believed it was! Kyou was getting madder and madder the longer she stayed quiet.(10)

"I wanted to make sure you were coming to the picnic tomorrow." she said distantly, lost in her own thoughts.(11) /I can't ask him about the notes now, he'll think I'm being selfish./ "It'll be fun everybody's coming!"(12)

"Why would I want to come then? They all piss me off!" He restrained himself from saying 'you all', he was mad at Tohru right now, but he didn't need to feel bad about it later.(13)

"Please, at least think about it." Tohru pleaded.(14)

"Fine, I'll think about it, but I have other things to do with my life, ya know."

(15)"Thank you. Tohru stayed sitting, she didn't want to leave Kyou's side just yet.(16) Even now with him mad at her, she felt safe, and protected with Kyou near-by.(17) She was studying his face, he turned to look at her, (18) causing her to blush (19) and look up at the stars once again.(20) could she... "Tohru?" Kyou asked.

"Oh look Kyou, a falling star! Make a wish." Tohru closed her eyes.(Here!Here!Here!)

Kyou stared at her (Do it!) /She's probably wishing for world peace./ (Now before he opens her eyes!) Kyou looked closer. /She looks so sweet like that/ (Yes! Do it!) She's had her eyes closed for a while... (NOW!) Kyou shook her lightly, "Hey, did you fall asleep?" (NO!Why did you do that?)

Tohru opened her eyes, looked at Kyou and smiled. "No. I just had a lot to wish for."

* * *

Special Jury Extra I'm sorry B-chan77 I know you're right but others enjoyed it so I must continue.  
August 3rd, 2004 We had adjourned yesterday after selection was over because the key witness was not present. So we were back at the courthouse at 10:30 am. My mom brought me again, but this time I brought an iced coffee with me as I walked into the courthouse. I struggled to put on my jurors badge as I juggled my coffee and lay my bag on the x-ray thing then I walked through the big one. I panicked because I have ADD, a poor memory and a horrible sense of direction. So I had no idea where I was going. I knew what floor to ride the elevator to, but after that not a clue. Luckily despite my poor memory I recognized two of the women on my jury as I got off of the elevator, and I followed them to the jury room.  
When we got there we all sat waiting for the others to arrive we were half an hour early. This is where my memory fails me a bit because I didn't write any of this down. I know that we talked about how I had called that the tall one was the next to leave. As we talked more people came in, the women lined up at the bathroom. Now let me explain the bathroom situation a little here there are 10 women and it's an old one stall bathroom, I didn't use it till the third day of jury duty. (I had to go to the bathroom the 2nd, but there was a long line and no one was in the men's room so I went in there.) The door to the women's room is SLOW, if you open the door it's fine but it closes like molasses, when I went in there I pushed it to make it close and it nearly broke from the pressure.  
The last jurors strolled in two minutes to 10:30, they were both men, I call them the Quiet Guy and the Tired Juror. Guess which one never talks and which one sleeps in the jury room...go on guess.  
After everyone had arrived one of the guards, who we dubbed Mr. Jingles ran up the stairs and counted us and gave us a ten minute warning that we were being brought down soon, then he left. When we were brought down we noticed a girl we had seen yesterday sitting behind the defendant a few rows back. She had been sitting across from the jurors box the other day. We're still not sure but we think either she's his girlfriend or his sister. Anyway, the bailiff called us to rise the second we sat down, and then the judge came in, and we sat.  
The prosecution made his opening statement. Now this man has a severe problem he could not stop touching his face, he kept rubbing it and patting it. I was certain that he was trying to keep it from falling off or something. He was very amusing to watch but it was hard to pay attention to what he was saying, I was too busy watching his hands. After his statement the defendants lawyer waived his right to give an opening argument. And the State called Their first witness the girl it happened to...It began with an A...Ashley! So they called her up and she answered questions. Now I'll tell you the confusing background story. When she was seventeen this incident happened. She had been going to a retirement party with her family, for the tennis pro at the country club she used to go to. She had stopped going at the age of 15 when the moved and started going to a closer club. When they arrived she headed in the opposite direction of the party, to the pro shop where a girl named Beth was working. As she headed that way the defendant whose name I've now forgotten so we'll call him Jack, was on the way she greeted him (Possibly with a hug other testimony says "With a hug") And then went in and talked with Beth for 10 minutes, then came out of the pro shop.  
She noticed that Jack was still near by on a golf cart, so she asked him to take her over to the party, which was across a street. She hopped on the golf cart, but instead of crossing the street he brought her to the cart garage. They pulled in at an angel and were out of site for the most part. He then placed his hand on her inner thigh, and grabbed her closest hand and unzipped his pants. Then he put her hand in his pants and moved it around his penis. (I don't know about you girls but I would have dug my nails into him and ran!) She didn't resist at all because she was shocked. They saw her dad drive in to the lot, he had come later, when he saw her dad Jack got out of the cart, and she went and walked in to the party with her dad.  
Inside the party the defense claims she asked a friend of her mothers, about a cute boy, which I think is a crock of shit, would any of you ask a friend of your parents about a boy. Hell no! They were trying to prove she wasn't acting like someone who had been sexually assaulted.. She didn't say anything to anyone about it at the party. And when she left the party she went to her cousins house and told his fiancé who was close to her, and she told her if she didn't tell her dad then she'd do something about it. SO...she went home told her dad. Dad went ballistic brought her to the cops they took her statement at 0010 hours that's 12:10 in the am and she decided to press charges.  
After her statement we all went to lunch. There were 6 in our group, this time we went to cafe la France again but in a different place. I got a turkey wrap which tasted delicious. After we had eaten we were walking back to the court house when we passed the defendant and the girl from the audience. After 30 feet I said "Did you guys notice that was the guy?" We had all noticed and the we speculated on who the girl was to him. I thought maybe she was his girlfriend and she was going to break up with him if we didn't return a not guilty verdict.  
When we got back to the courthouse we had 20 minutes to spare so we all sat around talking until Mr. Jingles ran up and told us we could go home for the rest of the day because the lawyers were making some motions, and since this would take awhile and we weren't allowed to be there we could go home.  
To be continued if you still want me to. ;)

A/N: Please review if you can.


	12. A Hot Passionate Affaire

A/N: ACK! How is this so short? I am so sorry, I thought it was longer...a lot longer. I also want to apologies for the delay on this I wanted to wait till the site was set and then my computer crashed and burned, I couldn't even turn it on... I wish this was longer for you guys, it's still an interesting chapter though. I hope you enjoy and do not kill me for the length. Also no more special jury extra, it's too exhausting. (edited 8/7/05)

* * *

Tohru was in the kitchen preparing the picnic food. She filled a large container with miso soup. She was preparing food for seven people, eight if Kyou decided to come. When she started cutting up fruit for the fruit salad, she heard the buzzer for the spring rolls, she saw Kyou walking by, and called out to him. "Kyou? Could you take the spring rolls out for me"

Kyou grumbled a response, he'd gone out a few hours ago after a phone call, and hadn't been in a good mood since he'd gotten back. He walked into the kitchen and threw open the stove door, then reached in to pull out the spring rolls. "Agh!" He retracted his hand.

"Kyou!" Tohru rushed over to him. "You were supposed to use the oven mitt." She led him to the sink and turned the cold water onto his hand. "Are you okay."

"I'm fine!" He pulled hi hand away from her.

"I'll need to bandage it." She said quietly.

"What for? It's fine"

She grabbed his hand, softly but firmly, and began to wrap. /It feels so right, holding his hand like this. So natural to take care of him/  
/Why does she have to care so much? It'll only make it hurt more that she's chosen Yuki/

Tohru finished wrapping his hand but didn't let go. /Maybe if I want it enough it will be Kyou, instead of Yuki./ she kissed his hand without a thought, they both blushed. "There all better." She said in a motherly tone. Kyou turned his face away from her.

"Tohru! The guest have arrived!" Shigure sang from the living room.

She began packing the rest of the food for the picnic lunch, hurriedly. Kyou slipped out to the living room. They were both confused about what just happened.

Tohru began making octopus dogs, making little faces out of all sorts of things. She started to put little ears on one/How cute it looks like Kyou./ She stared at it as she thought about Kyou. /Did he blush too? I could have imagined it but.../ "Oh Tohru!" Shigure said entering the kitchen.

She popped the cat-apus into her mouth. "Yeths?" She slurred around the morsel.

"Are you almost ready to go? I'm afraid Kyou's about to pick a fight and break something, and I'd rather he not do it in the house." he popped an octopus dog into his mouth.

"Yep. Just about ready, I just have to finish making these dogs and pack it all up." She said grabbing the plate away before he could grab another dog. "These are for later." She said moving to the other counter.

Shigure whimpered, but he knew that he was beat, and left the kitchen to alert the others that it was time to go.

* * *

A/N: I love you all please review, I've had such a horrible week, I could really use some kind words right about now. 


	13. How I Spent My Summer Vacation

A/N: I'm sorry this is a bit later then I had hoped it would be, but stupid computer keeps dropping into coma mode. This is the funny chapter, but it is a little cruel to Kyou, sorry. I hate to tell you all this but there's only two more chapters after this. I have a job interview today in about two hours, wish me luck everybody! Enjoy the story. (edited 8/07/05) 

Getting into the car was an interesting experience. There were eight of them (Kyou decided to come.) The car seated five legally. Hatori was driving, he hated picnics but Shigure convinced him to come. If Hatori hadn't decided to come, Shigure was going to drive, and that was a hell Hatori wouldn't wish upon his worst enemy. Shigure sat next to Hatori in an illegal seat. Kisa and Tohru shared the passenger seat, there was enough room for both to sit comfortably. In the back, Momiji was behind Tohru, then Yuki, Haru, and Kyou was behind Hatori. They all felt it best if Kyou sat as far away from Momiji as possible. And as long as he didn't say anything to Haru, there was no real threat that he would turn black, and sitting behind Hatori helped because he was the only one in the car who Kyou respected. Well him and Tohru, but she was oblivious to the fact that he hated these people.

* * *

They were heading to a lake on the Sohma estate, secluded in the woods. It wasn't a long drive, about twenty minutes away. Shigure Turned on the radio and began to sing along, in a horrible off-key voice. "Now. Lets. All. Ga-ther"

"I do hope you're kidding." Hatori sighed switching the radio off.

"Hey I was listening to that." Shigure pouted.

"Oh, I know! Lets play a game!" Momiji shouted. "I spy with my little eye, someone who turns into a cat"

"Oh I know who it is! It's uncle Kyou!" Kisa called out.

"Quit it!" Kyou said reaching across the car and hitting Momiji.

"Ow! Kyou hit me!" He whined.

"Calm down back there." Hatori said stiffly.

"Get, your arm, away from me." Haru threatened.

"Oh no!" Everyone said together.

"He's gone black!" Kyou said as he was pinned up against the window. Haru started choking Kyou.

"Somebody do something!" Tohru screamed, Kyou was turning blue. Without even thinking, she unbuckled her seat belt and dove into the back seat, Hatori hit a sharp turn and she fell. The back seat was now occupied by a bunny, a rat, a cat a cow and a rather discombobulated girl. It was now a even tighter squeeze for them to fit, with Haru transformed.

Hatori pulled up to the lake side and ignoring the transformation completely, told everyone to get out. Kisa jumped out and opened the back door for Tohru and her animal relatives. Tohru climbed out first and began to apologies to everyone.

"What do you mean Tohru? That was fun!" Momiji said. "Can we do that on the way back too."

"No! I wouldn't go that far, Miss Honda but it was the most interesting road trip I've ever been on." Yuki said.

"Get the hell offa me!" Kyou yelled from the car.

"It's not like I can move you know!" Haru said still black.

"As soon as we turn back, I am taking you out!" Kyou shouted. Just then a poof as Haru changed back. Kyou, still a cat was now madder than ever, because instead of a cow, he was now pinned under a naked Haru. "Dammit!"

Haru got out of the car, Tohru turned around and put her hands over Kisa's eyes. Haru got dressed nonchalantly. Then Kyou turned back, he dressed in the car and then jumped out. "All right, you and me Bessie!"

"Not now Kyou, I'm too tired." The transformation. He had turned back into white Haru. Then began to help Tohru unpack the trunk.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry if there's any mistakes, I couldn't proof I have no time. I shouldn't even be typing this note I'm so busy. 8/7/05 although now I have time and it's been proofed. 


	14. The Truth At Last

A/N: We get a positive identification on the secret admirer in this chapter. Things of an interesting nature go on too. I hope the fact that this chapter is early makes up for last time. Unfortunately this is a little short but it's jam-packed with excitement, and explanations. I love you all, please review. In the next chapter I will end the story, thank you all and put an extra special something in at the end but I don't know quite what yet. (edited on 8/7/05)

* * *

By the time the picnic was set up everyone was back to normal. Hatori had brought a book and was read at one end of the table, every once in a while picking off a plate of food Toru had placed in front of him. 

Momiji and Kisa were playing I-spy as they ate, Toru tried to join them but wasn't any good at it so she ate her food silently, every once in a while glancing around the table to make sure everyone was enjoying themselves, everyone seemed happy, except Kyou.

Kyou was sitting at the end of the table across from Hatori. He was angrily biting the heads off his octopus dogs. Hatori looked up from his book. "So Kyou, how's your job going."

Kyou's eyes widened and a blush spread across his cheeks, then he ran off into the woods. This behavior caused Hatori to look to Shigure in bewilderment. "Kyou got fired this morning."

"Kyou had a job?" Toru was confused. (That explains where he's been going lately, but why didn't he want to tell me)

"I'm surprised you didn't know Toru it was in papa's building, where you work." Momiji said.

"It was?" Her eyes widened, as she recalled the note she had received at work, and the last one in her locker, and how hurt Kyou had been when she had agreed to a date with Yuki.

"He worked room service, I surprised you never bumped into him." Shigure said.

(Where did Kyou go?) Toru got up and started to walk. (He went this way, didn't he?) She walked into the woods.

Yuki got up to follow her but Haru grabbed his arm. "Let her go, she needs to talk to him alone for a little while."

Yuki sat back down, he knew if he was going to lose her he was already too late to stop it now. And she would never love him completely if she didn't play things through with Kyou.

Toru walked for about an hour, and found herself on the other side of the lake. She saw Kyou laying, his head resting on a rock. His eyes were closed as if he'd fallen asleep. She started walking towards him. She was about to say his name, when she noticed a tear streak down his face. She dropped to her knees next to him. She brushed the tear away. Kyou's eyes opened in time to see her face leaning towards him, is eyes widened as her lips landed on his. Toru pulled up from the kiss. "I wanted it to be you so badly"

Kyou sighed. "Why would you have ever wanted that? I have a bad attitude, I swear, I skip school, and I can't keep a lousy lob." He said as if quoting a list.

She kissed him again. "That's just who you are to everyone else. To me you're a friend, you're passionate, you set your own standards, you're the one who wrote the letters, you're the one I fell in love with."

This time Kyou kissed her. He grabbed her face into his hands, and they kissed forever. At least that's how it seemed to Yuki, who had gone out to look for Toru when she didn't return after fifteen minutes. His eyes flooded, he knew it would happen one day, but having to see it, was the worst thing he'd ever experienced. He ran back into the woods.

"Did you hear something?" Toru asked breathlessly.

"No."

"We should get back to the group now." She blushed.

He looked out at the setting sun, and grabbed her hand. "Yeah, it's getting late."

* * *

A/N: Awe Kawaii! Aren't they cute, isn't Yuki crushed beyond reason, didn't I make up for all the pain I put Kyou through? PLEASE review! 


	15. Reflections and Confessions

A/N: Well folks this is the final chapter to this glorious fiction. As usual I have some thank you's to dole out. Da-chan- thank you for waking me up I've been in a slumber, I think it's because I'm reluctant to let it end. silversteel228- I'm sorry this is the last chapter, there may be a second installment. daine-wildmage-I love writing so much, but I hate updating I hope you like this chapter it's pretty interesting. evil-pillow-sorry it wasn't quick but I think its at least enjoyable. inuficcrzy- I don't mean to be mean to Yuki it just works out that way when I'm trying to be nice to Kyou darkness sweetheart2000-I'm glad you thought it was sweet this is the last chapter but I may write a sequel. prettymangagirl58-I'm glad it was Kyou too he's so cute when he's romantic. sesshygirl3-Yay! You really think I'm awesome? Cute monkey! Please review when you get a chance. selene serenity-Yeah, I may make it up to him in the sequel I may write. darkheart wolf of fire- Don't feel sorry for Yuki, he's secretly evil, sorry it's gotta end. sodasgirl678- I love to read your reviews, Yay! down with Yuki Praise be to Kyou. yokai cesia and chi-I don't mean to be mean to Yuki it just comes out that way I may be nice to Yuki in another story to make it up to him a little puffin-I may make it up to Yuki in the sequel but not in this chapter I'm afraid.B-chan77-I'm glad you liked that 'Bessie' crack you didn't review the last chapter though, I hope you review this one though museofdestiney- lol you make me laugh, bad spellers unite and praise me! taichikoi-glad you thought it was fun, the good work continues animefreakvee52- transforming in awkward situations is always funny mrs.kyosohma-so now that you know who it was, how do you feel, I hope you were routing for Kyou and your name implies that you were. everyone: Please enjoy my story and tell me how you feel about a sequel I'm all for it but I'm not sure if it's worth the effort. (edited 08/07/05)

* * *

The two started walking back hand in hand. "How did you know it was me?" Kyou asked staring at their interlocked fingers, their hands fit so perfectly together.

"I didn't know for sure, but Momiji said that you were working room service at the hotel. I couldn't figure it out the other women didn't remember seeing anyone but Momiji in the hall. If anyone else was there they would have seen them and said something. But you must've been in uniform, to them you would appear to be an employee, and found it normal for you to be there. They didn't see you because you were invisible." Tohru finished smartly.

"Well...You're close." Kyou said quietly, feeling a bit ashamed. "The truth is I was going to bring it in uniform, but on the way a little girl bumped into me. When I transformed I dropped the note, and I lost it, because when I turned back I was dressing in a hurry. I had been hiding in a closet for almost an hour before I changed back, and a guest saw me getting dressed, and reported me to the manager. That's why they fired me."

"I'm sorry Kyou, I'm the reason you lost your job."

"I didn't like it anyway. I only took the job to pay for the long stemmed roses, and the ice rose." He looked at her. "Well, also to pay for this." he reached onto his pocket with his bandaged hand and pulled out a small box. "I could just afford it with my severance pay." He closed her hand around the tiny box.

Tohru looked at him, stopping for a moment to open the box. "Oh...Kyou...Kyou it's beautiful." Her eyes welled with tears.

"It's a zodiac ring, I had to pay extra for them to make a year of the cat. Tohru this ring symbolizes a sincere promise. Being born the year of the cat was the worst curse, I was isolated from my family, and treated like dirt by everyone because I was the cat. But then you showed up and you loved me because I was the cat, and you accepted me, no matter what I turned into. I guess I used to be ashamed of who I am, of what I am. But thanks to you, I'm proud of it. I'm giving you this ring as a promise, as long as I'm alive, I'm going to do everything in my power to protect you and make you happy."

Tohru couldn't control herself her eyes flooded. "Oh Kyou!" She threw her arms around him, causing him to transform. He didn't car, he was in her arms, she loved him the same as he loved her, and even as a feline, he began to cry the happiest tears.

* * *

A/N: Well it's all over now, but even a year later I still enjoy getting your reviews so even if you don't think it matters please do review, this story holds a special place in my heart, a lot of wonderful things happened to me while writing it and I met a lot of wonderful people because of it. So take a moment and review. 


End file.
